While I Burn
by EmoHufflepuff99
Summary: Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter weren't always the best of friends. In fact, Lily quite disliked the Marauders. So what happened? And how did they grow together?
1. Prologue

They were so happy, so young.

Before it all went wrong.

Then they were ripped apart, in different worlds.

James and Lily were gone.

Sirius was in prison.

Peter was dead.

And Remus was in hiding.

The five friends who were once the closest in the world would now never be whole again.

So what happened?


	2. Just Get me Out

Lily Evans had fallen asleep on her bathroom floor. She woke up with an awful taste in her mouth. Merlin, what had she done last night?

She pushed herself up weakly and looked around. Oh right...

She'd eaten.

She'd had dinner with her parents and Petunia and she'd eaten. She sighed as she stood up and brushed her teeth. She was going back to school. Everything would be fine now, right? She'd spent the summer losing weight, and now she looked... nice? Right? Lily looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She didn't look like she'd lost a kilogram.

She hadn't spoken to Severus in almost two years. James Potter was still an arrogant toe rag. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin... they were a mystery to her. The hung out with James, but yet... they were different somehow. As for Peter Pettigrew... well half the time Lily forgot he was there.

She shook her head and got dressed in jeans and a soft jumper. She finished packing her trunk and made sure her wand was stored securely in her backpack. Her fingers brushed against her Head Girl badge and she smiled to herself. She didn't know who the head boy was, but she didn't care. She was going to make her seventh year amazing, even if it killed her.

She took her thinks out to the living room, where her mum was waiting. "Lily dear, do you want some breakfast?"

Lily shook her head. "Not hungry, mum."

Her mum smiled weakly and nodded. "Okay. Ready to head to the station?"

Lily nodded.

A few minutes later, Lily and her parents- Petunia had refused, as usual, to come - were on their way to King's Cross Station.

Lily quickly said goodbye and got on the train. She was one of the first people, but she didn't mind. She got to pick her compartment. She sat in one in the middle and rested her head against the window and quickly fell asleep.

A while later, James Potter and Sirius Black went running through the station. "Come on Padfoot!" James yelled over his shoulder. "We're going to miss it!"

"Well if someone hadn't decided to wait until this morning to pack!" Sirius yelled back, annoyed. They ran through the barrier and jumped on the train with seconds to spare.

"There you are," Remus Lupin said. He was leaning against the wall of the hall outside the compartments, arms crossed.

"Sorry Moony," James said. "Someone was a bit slow."

"Oi! Again, you're the one who decided to wait to pack!" Sirus punched him in the arm and they all laughed.

"Come on, let's sit down," James said, smiling.

"Everywhere is full. Well, except for one," Remus said.

"Well let's go then," Sirius said.

"Lily's in there." Remus said.

"So? Come on James is head boy this year. He'll behave himself, won't you prongs?"

James nodded.

Remus sighed. "Alright. But she's not going to be happy when she wakes up." He walked in the compartment and sat across from her. Sirius sat next to him, and James was forced to sit next to Lily. He blushed.

Sirius chuckled. "Hopefully she won't hex you when she wakes up."

"Padfoot, leave him alone," Remus said tiredly. He rested his head against the window and fell asleep after a few minutes.

Sirius and James started planning pranks for this term. "So what if we put pepperup potion in Treelawney's tea during divination?" Sirius smiled.

"That's good Si. But I've gotta cool it. I'm head boy. I can't get detention."

Lily started to stir when she heard voices. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then screamed when she saw who was in her compartment. "What are you idiots doing in here?" she said crossly.

"Calm down Evans. There wasn't anywhere else to sit," Sirius said calmly.

"Oh, so you chose to sit here without telling me? While I was asleep? Do you know how creepy that is?!" She yelled.

James blushed. "We just wanted to sit down. We'll go if you want..." He trailed off.

Lily sighed. "No, it's fine I suppose." She pulled out a book and started reading. After a few minutes, her eyes slid up over to the top of her book to look at the boys around her.

Remus was asleep across from her, with his head on the window. He was scarred, and always tired. But he was the most level headed of them, and he seemed to be the most intelligent. Maybe he was the new head boy? That wouldn't be so bad.

Next, her eyes went over to Sirius. He had long black hair and was wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and a black leather jacket. He was loud and sometimes annoying, but he seemed kind. He was disruptive in class, but he must do pretty well in classes.

Lastly, her eyes slid over to the boy next to her. James Potter. He had a smug smile on his face as he talked to Sirius, and his hair was an absolute mess. He glasses were slightly crooked, and he didn't seem to care! Oh, and he was so obnoxious! He turned his head and their eyes met for just a second before Lily buried herself back in her book, blushing like mad.

Sirius chuckled softly, and James shot him a look that said shut up.

All of a sudden the door to the compartment opened and in burst Peter Pettigrew. "Hi..." he said breathlessly.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Wormtail? Where have you been?" Sirius asked.

"Looking for you guys..." he said nervously.

"Well come on, sit down," Sirius said, scooting closer to Remus.

Peter sat down next to him and the compartment was plunged into a very awkward silence for the rest of the trip.

When they got close, Lily stood up, grabbed her robes, and pushed past the boys to the bathroom to change. When she came back, they were all changed, and Remus was awake.

"Sorry we bothered you," he said with a small smile.

Lily sighed. "It wasn't horrible."

Remus laughed. "Did they give you trouble?"

Lily shrugged. "They were quiet for the most part."

Remus smiled and easygoing smile, and Lily smiled back. Looking at him made her hope he was head boy. She reached into her bag and pulled out her head girl badge and pinned it to her robes.

"Hey, Evans! You're head girl?" Sirius said.

Lily smiled proudly and nodded.

Peter chuckled nervously, Remus sighed, and Sirius laughed boisterously.

"What?" Lily demanded.

"I... well it's just..." James sighed.

"Just what?" she said hotly.

"I'm head boy..." James said quietly.

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

"This is gonna be a great term," Sirius said, smirking. This earned him a smack on the back of the head from Remus.


End file.
